footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Leeds United v Sheffield Wednesday (2019–20)
| next = }} Leeds United v Sheffield Wednesday was a match which took place at the Elland Road on Sunday 20 August 2019. Two late goals gave Sheffield Wednesday a dramatic victory at promotion-chasing Leeds United. The game had looked set to end goalless but Jacob Murphy beat home goalkeeper Kiko Casilla at his near post from a tight angle and, with Leeds going in search of an equaliser, Atdhe Nuhiu made the points safe. Jack Harrison should have put the hosts in front in a first half they dominated but missed the target when well placed, while Patrick Bamford had a goal ruled out for offside. Bamford missed a fine chance to put Leeds in front just after the restart and, as the hosts ran out of steam, the Owls scored through Murphy on a swift counter attack in the 87th minute before substitute Nuhiu netted in time added on. Defeat saw Leeds drop down to second in the league, six points clear of third-placed Brentford, while the Owls went back up to sixth. The hosts had impressed in their FA Cup defeat by Arsenal on Monday but, as they were at Emirates Stadium, they were made to pay for their wastefulness in front of goal. Since beating Hull on 10 December Marcelo Bielsa's men have won just one of their past six games. Wednesday had lost their previous three league games and were dealt a blow in midweek when top scorer Steven Fletcher was ruled out for 10 weeks but they stood firm and took their chances to claim three points. Leeds travel to mid-table QPR next Saturday, while the Owls host Blackburn Rovers on the same day. "Clearly this was a match which was very important to make a difference. "It is a defeat, but it is not a definitive match. It's a moment which was very important to get a good result. "We controlled the game and missed a lot of chances but there are still loads of games to go. "We need to look at the collective role that the team played in conceding possession when they scored their goals rather than blame any individuals." "Of course we are pleased with that result. League leaders away form home. It was a difficult game for us. "I thought they were too really well taken goals and to come here, get a clean sheet in a very difficult game for us, we have to be very, very pleased with that result. "We were very clinical. I thought second half, we were good value for it. We really tried to have a go. It was a bit of a tussle and we were clinical with our chances. "I was more pleased with the courage that we showed, the heart we put on the pitch." Match Details Murphy |stadium = Elland Road, Leeds |attendance = 36,422 |referee = Oliver Langford }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Leeds United !width=70|Sheffield Wednesday |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |14||10 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |5||2 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |67%||33% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |7||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |8||16 External links * Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2019-20 Match Day info Category:Leeds United F.C. matches Category:Sheffield Wednesday F.C. matches Category:2019–20 Championship Matches